Charmed Love from the Past
by Deaire
Summary: PaigeChris but it also contains PrueAndy, PiperLeo and PhoebeCole set in 1905 San Francisco. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are a middle class family living with their mother and Grams in the Halliwell Manor. Paige has red hair. Prue is 22. Piper is 20. Ph
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I, the author of A Past Love got so much encouragement and support from all of you that I am writing another story with Paige/Chris but it also contains Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo and Phoebe/Cole set in 1905 San Francisco. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are a middle class family living with their mother and Grams in the Halliwell Manor. Paige has red hair. Prue is 22. Piper is 20. Phoebe is 19. Paige is 18. Andy is 26. Leo is 24. Cole is 22. Chris is 20. Everyone has their powers. Andy has the ability to control the weather. As you can all see I specialize in fan fictions set in different times or time travel.

My withstanding request: More people need to write Paige/Chris stories, I know they can never happen but I still love reading them so please. Plus I enjoy reading Paige/Cole. Thanks

Twenty-two year old Prudence Halliwell the oldest of four Witch sisters known as the Charmed Ones sighed, she was sprawled out on a grassy knoll over looking the 1905 city of San Francisco she brushed a lock of black hair out of her sparkling dark green eyes and sighed again using her Charmed power of telekinesis to bring a daisy into her palm. Prue loved her looks she was the only Halliwell sister that didn't have dark brown hair or eyes, she was different. Prue loved escaping the manor once in a while; she, her sisters, her mother, and her Grandmother lived together in the family's home which was quite large considering the Halliwells were a middle class family.

"Prue!!" Piper Halliwell's voice called. "Prudence where are you?"

"Over here Pipes!" Prue answered.

Piper soon appeared.

Piper was the second oldest Halliwell sister; at twenty Piper was radiant with long dark brown hair that flowed down her green dress just above her bottom, slightly longer than Prue's and shining light brown eyes. Prue knew Piper had been envious of her looks when they were younger but now Piper almost rivaled Prue.

"Hey big sis!" Piper beamed cheerfully. "Phoebe's waiting for us at the Manor; it is her birthday after all Prue unless you've forgotten."

"I was just getting the finishing touches for her birthday bouquet," Prue defended holding up the handful of flowers she had. "Let's go."

Piper nodded and the girls headed home.

Their younger sister Phoebe who had turned nineteen that day greeted them in her prettiest blue dress with her light brown hair (that went to her waist, the same length as Prue's) was up in a bun loose ringlets falling around her face and her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Pheebs sweetie you look lovely," Prue smiled handing her sister the bouquet and hugging her. "Happy birthday dearest sister."

"Beautiful," Piper agreed kissing Phoebe's cheek. "Where's our dearest youngest sister?"

"Oh, she went for a ride on Heartland, you know what she's like," Patricia Halliwell answered greeting her daughters.

Their youngest sister loved horses they were her passion and she was the most carefree and elegant of all her sisters. She was their half sister, Patricia had had affair with her Whitelighter Sam Wilder resulting in Paige.

"There she is now," Patty added.

"You say I look beautiful, I look plain compared to **_her_**!" Phoebe cried jokingly.

All the sisters turned to see a coal black stallion cantering towards them. The youngest Halliwell Witch, Paige was atop him. She had made her own special riding dress, a long white gown that she had cut slights in so it flew out behind her, making it easier to ride. Eighteen year old Paige came to a halt her long once dark brown hair (she'd used magic to change it to a fiery red which matched her personality) that went pass her bottom flowed out behind her making her look almost angelic and her chocolate brown eyes glistening.

"Hello sisters, sorry I'm late Phoebe, I got distracted," Paige apologized dismounting and embracing Phoebe.

"As usual," Prue teased.

"I'll just take care of Heartland," Paige smiled.

"I'll do that," Old Penelope Johnson known as Grams to her four beautiful granddaughters said coming outside.

"Thank you Grams," Paige said before turning back to Phoebe and pulling out a handmade heart necklace. "Happy nineteenth birthday dearest Phoebe!"

"Oh, thank you Paige I'll cherish it always," Phoebe bubbled hugging her sister tightly.

"You'd better," Paige taunted.

"I love you three too," Phoebe announced her empath power kicking in.

"Oh, Phoebe!" the other three sisters called embracing her.

The Next Morning. Halliwell kitchen.

Paige was making herself some herbal tea when Piper came up behind her.

"Good morning!"

Paige was so startled that it activated her power and she orbed, dropping her tea.

"Piper!" Paige gasped once she rematerialized. "You scared me half to death dearest."

"Sorry honey," Piper apologized bending down to clean up the remains of the teacup.

Prue came downstairs carrying a basket full of clothing.

"I'm off to the river to clean the clothes," she shouted and she left the house.

Phoebe soon joined her sisters in the kitchen.

"Paige will you be minding the shop today?" she asked her younger sister.

"Yes, I will take Heartland with me though," Paige replied.

"Very well," Piper said. "But be careful, stay away from the upper class people they are awfully rude to lower class folk and stuck-up," she added in a mother like tone.

"Grams and mother are out today," Phoebe interjected.

"Very well," Paige smiled rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well hurry up Paigey-girl the shop won't run itself," Piper told her.

"All right, all right I'm going Pipes," Paige sighed she took some money for her new book, kissed her sisters on the cheek and floated out the door toward the pen where Heartland was kept.

"See you this afternoon dear," Phoebe called after her. "She's such a free spirit plus she gets so absorbed in those fairytales."

"I know," Piper giggled. "It's her father coming out in her, as free as well...an angel."

The two sisters laughed.

Meanwhile At The River.

Prue was washing her family's clothing contently when she heard male laughter; she looked to her left and spotted two men entering the water.

The one that caught her eye was tall with dark hair and mesmerizing blue eyes (Author's Note: I think Andy has blue eyes and dark hair I honestly can't remember). The other man was also good-looking with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes but he seemed a year or two younger than the taller one who she couldn't take her eyes off.

"So, Andrew now that you're twenty-six who's the lucky girl going to be?" the blonde was saying as he sunk into the water.

'**_Andrew, now where have I heard that name before?_**' Prue thought.

"Well my dear naive cousin, there is no lucky girl," Andrew replied also sinking down until the water was just below his shoulders.

Prue's heart skipped a beat or two.

"Are you insane?" the blonde cried. "You have hundreds of eligible woman chasing after you; you're of marrying age Andy."

"Oh, Leonard I just haven't found love," Andrew answered splashing his cousin. "Plus dear twenty-four year old Leo we're all of marrying age."

"Neither I or our other cousins have found love yet but Andy do you believe you'll find love soon?" Leonard requested splashing him back.

"Cousin Leo, I will find the perfect women," Andy protested.

"My perfect woman is a kind, sweet, young Miss with bedazzling brown eyes, dark hair and even though we'll have servants I would still wish her to be a perfect cook," Leo added.

Prue smiled, that was Piper to a tee.

"Well, I would like a pretty girl, mysterious and sweet but a motherly-type," Andy said.

Prue smiled again, that was her through and through.

"You vow to find her?" Leo asked jokingly, swimming around with a grin.

"I will find her or my name isn't Andrew Trudeau!" Andy yelled and he and Leo laughed.

Prue's heart stopped.  
Of course, Leonard Wyatt and Andrew Trudeau! They were two of four cousins, lords of San Francisco. Everybody in town knew there was something odd about the Halliwell sisters but they also knew there was something equally different about the four cousin lords.

Lower class citizens were not permitted to be in the presences of the upper class folk like this and the Halliwell girls always obeyed the rules even if no-one else in San Francisco did.

Prue gathered up her now clean clothing and stood but just as she turned to leave she sneezed.

Both Andy and Leo looked across at her.

She fled.

Time froze for Andy he saw a wave of ebony-black hair, a basket of washing (very motherly) and face full of sweetness but also wisdom, maturity and a motherly nature. His perfect woman was real.

He jumped out of the water as she fled leaving his cousin smiling knowingly.

"Wait!" Andy called out to the woman.

Prue heard him calling her, his voice sang to her and her heart but she kept running unfortunately the lord was faster and he wasn't laden and slowed down by a basket of clothing.

He grabbed one of her wrists.

"Miss! Stop!! Please!!"

She obeyed him but wouldn't meet his eye.

"I...I'm so sorry my lord, I just wished to wash my clothing, I have three younger sisters who don't have time to do it sir, my dear mother and Grams are so burden my lord," Prue blabbered in a gasp looking at the forest floor.

"A real mother-type?" Andy asked.

"Yes my lord," she answered braving a glance at him before returning her eyes to the floor.

"Perfect," he whispered. "You seem to know who I am, who are you dear Miss?"

"Prudence sir, Prudence Halliwell," Prue replied nervously.

"Arh, the oldest of the infamous Halliwell sisters, middle class are you?" Andy requested with a smile.

"Yes my lord," Prue mumbled.

"The river is for all, why do you flee so?" Andy asked bewildered.

"Why sir, you are a lord, we are not permitted to be in your presence my lord," Prue told him a little confused herself.

Andy chuckled forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I know the rules but no one abides by them," he said.

"My family does," Prue said turning away from him, deeply hurt.

"Wait! I'm sorry, Prudence I didn't mean to offend your family," he apologized.

Prue faced him again and curtsied.

"No offence taken sir and you have the right to call me Prue my lord," she told him.

"Prue," the sound of it coming out of his mouth made them both smile. "You may call me Andy."

"Very well...Andy," Prue spoke his name cautiously.

"You are very beautiful," Andy suddenly said.

Prue blushed.

"Thank you."

"I would really like it if your family did what others do and not abide by the rules, so that I may see your lovely face again," Andy smiled. "At least to see my perfect girl just once more," he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"I wish to see you again also my lor...Andy," Prue confessed with a smile and she melted into his warm touch.

"Andrew!!" Leo's voice came through the trees. "Where are you cousin!?"

"I should be going my Grams and mother will be awfully worried," Prue said.

"Shall I ever see you again?" Andy whispered.

"Definitely...Andy," Prue said turning and leaving as Leo appeared next to Andy.

"Who was that?" Leo asked.

"My perfect woman, Prudence Halliwell," Andy answered.

"A Halliwell?" Leo cried. "But Andy they're...**_magical_**."

"So are we," Andy shot back.

"Yes but they're middle class girls," Leo argued.

"When you fall in love dearest Leo, class won't matter to you either," Andy replied dreamily.

Leo smiled.

"Let's get you home cousin," he said.

"Very well dear Leo," and the two cousins left.

Meanwhile In P4:Halliwell Family General Store and Diner.

Paige had ridden Heartland to the store and tied him up outside and was now behind the counter in the shop dressed in her nicest serving dress, a loose pink gown with slits up the side she made it so it would be easier to walk in (unlike her sisters Paige loved making and altering her own clothes because she didn't care what other people thought) and her hair was in ringlets down her back (thanks to magic).

"Is that all Mrs. Redmond?" Paige asked the lady she was serving.  
"Yes thank you dear," Mrs. Redmond smiled and she gathered her groceries before leaving.

Paige suddenly sighed.

"I need to pick up my new book."

"Paige why don't you go and get your book dearest I know how much you love reading, I will watch the shop for you," Genevieve the second chief called to her.

"Thank you ever so much Genevieve," Paige smiled removing her apron and grabbing her money.

"My pleasure," Genevieve smiled shooing Paige out the door.

"There you are Miss. Halliwell," the book keeper said handing Paige her new book. "Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and Cinderella all in one book."

"Thank you Mr. Tapioca," Paige beamed opening the book and reading it intensely she left the bookstore and made her way down the street. Paige was concentrating so much on her book that she didn't notice a carriage coming down the road as she stepped off the curb.

"Watch out Miss!!" A voice yelled but Paige didn't look up (so her orbing wasn't activated) and the carriage came closer.

Suddenly someone grabbed her and pushed her to the other side of the road. They both landed hard, Paige hit her head the other person was on top of her.

The person suddenly stood.

Paige looked up but was so dizzy and the sun was also in her face so she could only tell that the person that had saved her life was male.

"Are you all right Miss?" the man asked in a deep voice full of concern.

"Arh...I...I...Ouch!" she cried touching her head.

"Allow me," and the man offered her his hand.

She took his hand and tried to stand but her legs went from under her. The man caught her around the waist and steadied her.

"Careful Miss, you hit your head pretty hard, you should be more careful," the man told her.

"I am fine I..." she finally looked at her rescuer.

He was tall, nicely-built with thick dark brown hair and smoldering green eyes that sparkled like emeralds.

Paige suddenly recognized him as Christopher Perry one of San Francisco's (magical) cousin lords, she averted her eyes and curtsied.

"My lord," she stuttered pulling herself out of is grip. "I am so sorry."

Christopher sighed as she swayed and grabbed her hand.

"You obey the rules?" he almost stated.

"Why yes sir," she answered a little puzzled.

"You don't have to," he announced. "No-one else does."

"Very well my lord sir," she pulled her hands away, picked up her book and ran.

"Wait!"

Chris didn't know why but there was something about the beautiful brown-eyed redheaded women, something that grabbed at his chest causing him to have difficulty breathing, something almost angelic. He couldn't help himself; he needed to know who the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen was. So he followed her right into the local General Store and Diner P4.

Paige ducked behind the counter and pulled on her apron.

"I'm back Genevieve!" Paige announced, she sighed.

She couldn't help herself Lord Perry was in her head weather she liked it or not. His mesmerizing eyes...

"**_Wait!_**" Paige told herself. "**_He's of upper class origin, mother, Grams and your sisters always tell you to stay away from their kind of she could get hurt!_**"

She picked up her book and resumed her reading.

"Paige dear table six!" Genevieve called.

Still with her nose in her book, Paige grabbed the plate, took it to the sixth table and returned to the counter just as Lord Christopher Perry entered P4.

He smiled when he saw her reading before walking over to the counter.

"Excuse me Miss but I was wondering if you could help me," he said.

"Why of...Oh," Paige didn't dare look at him. "My lord!"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that no-one else does," he sighed.

"My family abides by the rules **_sir_**," she snapped rather icily, turning a cold shoulder on him.

"I beg your forgiveness Miss, I did by no means wish to offend your family's honour," he cried apologetically reaching for her hand.

"No! Don't touch me!" Paige called quickly.

He looked at her strangely.

"I mean no offence taken my lord," she added hastily.

"Miss why....?" Paige cut him short by, removing her apron, her book and yelling.

"Genevieve I need to go now!"

"Okay honey I'll lock up, see you later!" the chief shouted back.

"Arha! Excuse me sir," and with one last curtsy she left the shop and ran towards Heartland.

As she was arranging Heartland's reins someone suddenly appeared behind her in a swirl of blue orbs and touched her shoulders softly.

"Wh...?" she asked shocked and whirled around. "Christopher? I mean sir? How?"

"You called me by my name, wonderful!" he beamed.

"I'm sorry, but how did you?" she gasped.

"Don't apologize and I orbed here," he answered grabbing her wrists afraid she might run but she didn't, for the first time since they'd met she looked him in the eye.

"You can orb?" Paige asked.

"Yes my cousin Leo and I are both part Whitelighter," Christopher explained. "Please don't be afraid, I know everyone knows my cousins and I are magical but it..."

"I am not afraid of magic sir observe," Paige focused her mind on the lord's hat. "Hat," and using her power the hat appeared in her hand in blue orbs. "I'm part Whitelighter also my lord."

Chris' face broke into a handsome toothy smile.

"You must be a Halliwell then, you must be the youngest Paige because they say she's the most beautiful of all four."

Paige blushed.

"Yes, I am Paige and thank you sir."

"You have my permission to ignore the rules and call me...," Chris leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Chris."

She shuddered as she felt his breath tickle her skin and he saw it too.

"I am of middle class sir," she said but it came out as a strangled whisper.

"I don't care," he smirked as she shuddered again before he started stroking a finger down her bare arm and she sighed.

"No! Don't touch me please!" Paige cried snapping to her senses, turning and mounting Heartland quickly not noticing her book fall.

"What did I do Paige?" Chris asked picking up her book.

"Good day Mr. Perry," she said formally and took off on her beautiful black horse, her dress and hair flying out behind her.

"Good day Miss Halliwell," he said glancing at the book Paige had left behind. "Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and Cinderella all in one book," he read out before smiling. "My angel likes fairytales," he pocketed the book before orbing out.

Later That Night. Halliwell Living Room.

"And he told me I could forget the rules," Prue and Paige were both telling their family about their day's experiences with the two upper class cousins.

"All I could think about when I was with the most handsome man in the world was what you had all told me about how some lords can hurt lower class women and I now find out my oldest and most sensible sister has fallen for the oldest cousin of those four lords! Argh!" and with that Paige stormed upstairs.

"Don't worry Prue, she's just upset about leaving her book in the hands of Lord Perry," Patty soothed.

"You know maybe class doesn't matter when you're in love," Piper seethed. "I wish I could find love."

"You know Piper, Lord Wyatt described his perfect woman and she was you through and through, he's only twenty-four years of age, only four years older than you," Prue giggled.

"Oh be quiet Prudence!" Piper cried playfully slapping her sister on the arm.

The Next Morning.

Piper had promised her sisters she'd pick up some freshly baked goods for lunch with Piper's special homemade filling, so she had gone into town to collect them from the bakery and was now carrying them in her apron.

Suddenly someone ran straight into her causing her to drop her food.

"Argh!" she cried. "There goes my special homemade filling!"

"You're a cook?" the stranger asked.

Piper had yet to look at him as she picked up her soiled goods.

"Yes a rather good one," she snapped. "You really should..." she finally stood and looked at him.

He was a tall young man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She had just snapped at Lord Leonard Wyatt.

"Oh my Lord Wyatt! I am so very sorry, I didn't know it was you, Oh now I'm just making myself look like a fool and making matters worse," she gushed. "Shut-up Piper!"

Leo laughed.

"Arh, so you're Piper Halliwell?"

"Yes sir," Piper answered.

"Another Halliwell, I have two cousins that are rather taken with two of your sisters Miss Halliwell," Leo smiled. "By why do you not curtsy but what my cousins have told me you Halliwell girls abide by the rules."

"Well I have one sister that is rather taken with Lord Trudeau and one who is a little wary and afraid of Lord Perry," Piper said. "And I do not curtsy for you because by what my sisters have told me you will eventually tell me not to obey the rules, should I start calling you Leonard soon?"

"You seem rather cocky Miss Halliwell," Leo chucked. "And it's Leo."

"Leo, very well I'll not obey the rules," Piper smiled.

"You know I don't blame young Paige for being wary of Christopher, he can be very forward and carefree, he is only twenty after all," Leo said. "But Paige needn't be afraid of him, he is a decent young man and by the way he was talking about her I doubt he would ever wish to harm your sister."

"Yes well, Paige is rather carefree herself but she is a very hard person to get close to, I mean she never knew her real father and she's been told by all of us that upper-class men can sometimes take advantage or hurt lower class girls, so being so naïve she's very careful. Paige is still only eighteen I'm sure if Christopher is persistent and kind he'll win Paige's heart," Piper explained.

"You don't think I'd hurt you do you Miss Halliwell?" Leo asked.

"No, I believe not, I like the look of you and my name is Piper," Piper replied with a cheeky smile.

"I like the look of you as well Piper, you are a perfect girl in everyway," Leo smiled back at her.

"Why Mr. Wyatt you have known me for less then ten minutes, how do you know that I am perfect?" she teased.

"I have a feeling," he beamed.

"Oh well I have a feeling about you too Leo," Piper whispered.

A woman's scream grabbed their attention.

"Stop him!! Thief!!"

Leo and Piper turned to see a man running from a shop.

"Hey!" Piper yelled.

The man saw her, grinned evilly and transformed into a demon.

"Oh no!" Piper gasped.

She used her power to blow him up but she missed and a stall behind him exploded.

"Double Oh no!" she used her other power and froze the street.

"What the?" Leo cried.

"Why didn't you freeze?" Piper asked. "Oh well no time to explain," she ran over to the demon.

"Time to die!" the demon growled and he sent a fireball at Piper.

"Watch out!" Leo orbed to her and then grabbed her and orbed her out of harms way.

"You're a Whitelighter?" Piper stated.

"And you're a Charmed One?" Leo answered.

"Can you handle him?" Leo questioned referring to the demon his arms still around Piper's waist.

"Of course I do this for a living after all Mr. Wyatt," Piper smiled and she stepped out of Leo's arms and moved forward moving her hands and blowing up the demon. "Now for my mess."

Leo looked at her expectantly.

"**_I cause the seen,_**

_**To be unseen.**_

_**What is done,**_

**_Become undone_**."

Piper chanted the spell and the fire and mess disappeared.

The town then unfroze.

"Well done," Leo commented. "I'm impressed."

Piper walked back over to where he was standing.

"Thank you so am I," she grinned.

He bowed.

"At you service my lady," he joked.

Piper in return curtsied.

"As am I my lord," she giggled.

"You were wonderful."

"I should be getting home."

"Will you at least let me replace your baked goods Piper?" Leo asked.

"Why of course I will after all I promised my sisters to serve them for lunch," Piper replied.

"With your special homemade filling?" Leo finished.

"Yes," Piper answered.

When they exited the bakery laden with goods a few minutes later Leo looked across at the smiling and lovely Piper.

"I enjoyed our time together today Piper, you're company I mean, now I know that you **_are_** a perfect woman," he said.

"As did I Leo," Piper nodded.

"Well I suppose you have to go now?"

"Yes I really must."

"May I see you again?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Of course you may," Piper grinned.

"Goodbye Piper," Leo smiled.

"Goodbye Leo," Piper added.

Leo turned and began walking away from her with a giddy grin on his face and a bounce in his step.

"Oh, and Leo!" Piper called running after him.

"Yes?" he asked stopping and facing her again.

"Thank you ever so much for saving my life," she said.

Leo grinned.

"It was a great pleasure Piper."

"I am awfully grateful and will forever be in your debt," and Piper looked around her, making sure no-one was looking and when the coast was clear she stood up on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't think I would mind it if you were forever in my debt lovely Piper," Leo beamed cheekily.

Piper blushed bright crimson.

The two of them shared a lingering look before Piper whispered.

"Goodbye dear Leo," and she left.

Meanwhile Halliwell Manor.

Phoebe was leaving Paige and Prue at home and was going for a walk in the forest to clear her head, she was nineteen and a Charmed One so she had a lot on her young mind.

The forest was crisp and cool that day and Phoebe shivered under its shady branches but was enjoying her self none the less.

"What a lovely day," Phoebe smiled to herself,

"Yes a lovely day to die!" a cruel and sinister voice drawled.

Phoebe turned around just as a trio of demons materialized in behind her.

"Oh ho!" Phoebe cried.

"Oh ho is right sweetheart," demon one smirked.

Phoebe used her power, levitated in the air and dropkicked one of the demons before turning on her heels and running for dear life, the demons in hot pursuit.

Phoebe's skin was clipped and ripped as she ran through the branches of the many trees of the forest.

Suddenly demon one materialized in front of her.

"Hello sweetheart," he grinned evilly.

Phoebe kicked him in the groin and kept running.

"Oh help!! Paige! Piper! Prue! Someone HELP ME!!!" she screamed as she suddenly became trapped up against a tree.

"No-one can here you scream Witch!" demon two snickered as they surrounded her.

Lord Coleridge Turner was riding peacefully through the forest when he heard a woman's scream call out.

"HELP ME!!!"

"Giddy-up, come on boy faster!" the lord commanded his silver horse and they took off through the forest trees.

Phoebe meanwhile was trying to fight off the demons without much luck.

"Got you!" demon three grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the ground.

"You'll never get away with this my sisters will come after you!" Phoebe spat trying to get out of the demon's grasp.

"We're counting on it darling!" the demons chuckled. "So we can finish you all off!"

"Nooo! Let go!" Phoebe shouted.

"Not likely, now time to finish off the third oldest and the weakest Halliwell sister!" demon one drawled.

Tears flowed down Phoebe's cheeks and closing her eyes preparing for the worst.

"No you won't! Unhanded that woman!" a male voice yelled.

Phoebe and the demons looked up to see a tall, dark and handsome man with dark hair, eyes and a powerful and strong aura about him.

The demons chuckled.

"What are you going to do big man?" demon three smirked.

"This," the man produced a fireball and drew his hand back and threw it at demon three, blowing him up.

"Lord Turner?!" Phoebe asked in a strangled whisper as demon two pulled her up by the throat and held an athame to her throat.

"Hold it there **_Lord_** **_Turner_** or the pretty Miss here gets it!" demon two hissed.

Phoebe suddenly reached up and grabbed demon two's arm and twisted it before levitating and kicking him.

Coleridge blew demon one up and stepped forward to assist Phoebe with demon two.

"Duck!" he called to her.

Phoebe did so.

He blew demon two up.

Phoebe suddenly collapsed exhausted.

"Whoa!" Coleridge cried grabbing her around the waist and lowering her slowly to the forest floor. "Careful, you must be very tired."

"That is an understatement my lord," Phoebe said giving a small laugh.

Coleridge laughed too.

"You are very fortunately I happen along and heard your graceful scream Miss Halliwell," he told her.

"Yes I am Mr. Turner very lucky, thank you I am forever in your debt...wait how do you know I am a Halliwell?" she asked.

"Well, for one your powers, the demons called you a Charmed One and finally two of my cousins have fallen for Halliwells, you must be either Piper or Phoebe," he explained.

"I'm Phoebe sir," Phoebe smiled.

"Arh, I thought so," he smiled. "You may call me Cole."

"Very well Cole, thank you again," Phoebe said standing.

"My pleasure Phoebe," Cole grinned also standing. "Can I escort you somewhere?"

"You wouldn't mind taking me home would you?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course I wouldn't mind I would love to take you home," Cole smiled. "Allow me," he added as Phoebe's legs went from under her and he picked her up taking her to his horse and placing her atop him. He then mounted him after her, pulling her close to him and smiling as she relaxed into him.

When they arrived at the Halliwell Manor and dismounted Paige and Prue came out of the house.

"Oh Phoebe I heard you screaming in my head I wanted to come..." Paige bubbled embracing her older sister.

"Paigey-girl calm down I'm fine, I'm just lucky Cole here turned up when he did or I wouldn't be here right now," Phoebe said smiling adoringly up at Cole.

The girls noticed Cole for the first time.

Prue curtsied but Paige jumped into his arms shocking everyone.

"Oh, thank you so, so much!" Paige blurted out gratefully.

Cole smiled and hugged her back.

"My pleasure young Miss," he said when Paige backed away.

"Oh, I am so sorry my lord I was just so happy she was alive," Paige added coming to her senses.

"That's quite all right, Paige is it? I'm glad she's alive too, Phoebe is a very special young lady," Cole said grinning toothily.

"Thank you Cole," Phoebe blushed.

"You know Paige I have a younger cousin that is very captivated by you and I can see why you're a lovely caring girl," Cole complimented.

Paige flushed.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"And Prudence, my dear cousin Andy is absolutely head-over-heels for you Miss," Cole added charmingly.

Prue also blushed.

"I like him too," she said in an undertone.

"Well, I really should be going now dear ladies," Cole said.

"Very well," Phoebe said.

"Good day Miss Prudence, Miss Paige," he bowed and tipped his hat.

"Good day Lord Turner," Prue smiled.

"Goodbye Coleridge," Paige added.

"I would love to see you again Phoebe," Cole grinned.

"As would I Cole," Phoebe blushed.

"Goodbye Phoebe," and with that Cole took her hand and gave it a lingering kiss.

Prue and Paige gave a giggle.

"Goodbye Cole," Phoebe replied and Cole disappeared.

"He is positively adorable," Paige told her older sisters. "And he his head-over-heels for you my dearest Pheebs."

Nighttime. Halliwell Manor.

Later that night Phoebe and a very happy Piper explained their day's events to their sisters, Grams and mother.

"I don't think these attacks are random, I think they're connected," Prue brainstormed.

"I agree," Patty nodded.

"I guess we shall just have to be more careful," Piper said.

"And that means staying away from the lord cousins?" Paige asked hopefully she still wasn't quite sure about Lord Perry.

"No!" the three other Charmed Ones cried.

"Your sisters are right Paige dearest I think those boys were put in your paths for a reason, it may be safer to stay close to those young men," Grams argued.

"Well I don't want to get close to him; I don't want to allow myself to be hurt by one of them!!" Paige suddenly shouted storming off upstairs.

"This is your fault you know," Piper said to her mother and grandmother.

"Piper's right you are why she is so scarred against men," Prue added.

"Grams you're always going on about how much men hurt women," Phoebe piped in.

"And mother father walked out on you, and then you had an affair with Paige's father who she has never met," Piper nodded.

"That's why she believes no man will love her," Prue explained.

"We never knew," Patty said emotionally.

"Yes well, let us all just pray Lord Christopher can change her mind," Piper said.

"I hope he can too," Grams sighed as they heard faint sobbing coming from upstairs.

"For her heart's sake," Patty added.

Two Days Later...

Paige was riding Heartland through the forest happily when she arrived at the waterfall she halted him.

"It is such a hot day Heartland, I believe I would enjoy a nice swim and I'm sure you would enjoy a nice drink am I correct?" she asked her black stallion.

He neighed in reply.

She smiled and dismounted, leading Heartland over to the stream.

Heartland began drinking momentarily.

Paige smiled at him again before moving down the bank and removing her dress leaving her undergarments and she walked into the water before swimming out onto the rocks under the waterfall. She stood up on the rock and let the water fall over her and she began singing a song with her unnaturally angelic voice.

Christopher Perry was riding through the forest when he heard the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard, a voice like an angel's calling, calling to him; he directed his horse in the direction of the song.

He arrived at the waterfall and his breath was caught in his throat. He saw her, beautifully placed under the waterfall, none other than Paige Halliwell the woman he'd scared away three days before.

"**_I should go I do not wish to frighten her anymore than I all ready have_**," Chris told himself and with one last longing glance at Paige he rode off slowly.

But as soon as he had left two demons materialized in front of Paige.

"Well aren't we a pretty thing," demon one snarled.

Paige gasped before orbing near the water's edge.

"Not so fast honey," demon two smirked materializing behind her.

"Boulder!" Paige called and when the boulder appeared in her hand she smacked it against his head and ran into the water.

"Get her!" demon hissed at demon two.

"Heartland! Go get help boy!!" Paige yelled to her horse as demon two grabbed her around the waist. "GO!!"

Heartland seemed to understand and took off at a gallop.

"By the time help comes you'll be long gone beautiful!" demon two drawled.

Paige kicked him in the groin with her ankle and ran back onto the rocks under the waterfall.

Heartland meanwhile galloped through the trees until he spotted another dark horse atop her was Lord Perry.

Heartland neighed catching Chris' attention before going over to the lord and rearing.

"You're Paige's horse aren't you boy? What ever is the matter? Where is your mistress?" Chris inquired of the stallion dismounting.

Heartland nudged him roughly.

"All right, all right," Chris mounted Heartland. "Take me to her."

Heartland reared again and took off, Chris holding on tightly and his mare following.

Paige called another boulder to her and again threw it at a demon, still standing on the rock under the waterfalls spray.

Demon one grabbed Paige's wrists as demon two grabbed her from behind.

"Feisty little thing isn't she?" Demon two asked as Paige struggled ripping her undergarments.

"Maybe we could have some fun with her before we kill her," demon one smirked running a finger down Paige's face.

Paige bit at his finger and he pulled away.

"Good idea," demon two grinned evilly pushing Paige down.

"She won't cooperate while she's conscious," demon one said.

"Well we'll just make her unconscious," demon two answered and knocked Paige hard across the back of the head hard with a rock.

Paige collapsed onto the rock she was standing on, blood seeping from her forehead.

Demon one chucked and ripped at her undergarments.

Heartland came to a halt at the waterfall.

Chris dismounted, and then he saw something horrifying.

He saw a demon knock Paige unconscious then he saw both the demon's ripping at her undergarments.

Anger surged through him and he threw the demons backwards with telekinesis.

"What the?" one demon called before spotting Chris coming across the water towards them.

"Who are you?" demon two demanded.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" Chris snarled throwing them both against the rocks.

"Time to die boy," demon one growled producing an athame.

Little did they all know Paige was watching what was going on using a spell her sisters had taught her, so she could see and hear what was happening even though she was unconscious.

"Athame!" Chris called and taking the athame he stabbed both demons and they exploded into flames. "Paige!" he cried running over to her and kneeling down near the rock and dropping the athame, water splashing all over him. He suddenly got an idea. "Please let this work," he said and grabbing one of Paige's hands to harness her Whitelighter power he held his other hand over Paige's bleeding head. His hands glowed and she healed.

Paige woke with a start backing away from him holding her tattered garments around her.

"It's all right Miss Halliwell, they're gone," Chris assured her.

"I...I know, I saw everything using a spell," Paige stuttered as water splashed over and around the two.

"Then why are you afraid of me Miss?" Chris inquired.

Paige explained everything she'd learnt about men and how they'd hurt her and her loved ones a little reluctantly.

Chris listened and when she'd finished he looked down causing a lock of wet hair to fall into his eyes and he smiled.

"I'm not like that Miss Halliwell and if your father wishes not to meet someone as lovely as you then he isn't worthy enough to be of your kin," he said.

"After today I'm not quite sure," Paige answered quivering. "I was so afraid my Lord, they were going to...going to..." she couldn't finish because she lowered her head and began crying.

"Clothes," Chris whispered as he moved cautiously up onto her rock and Paige's clothes appeared in his hand. "I was here."

"I know but if you hadn't come..." she sobbed.

"But I was here and I will always protect you," he whispered moving closer to her.

"You will?" she asked still not lifting her head.

"Yes," he replied.

"But you could hurt me," she sniffled.

"Paige," he sighed reaching up and lifting her chin so she would look at him. "I will never ever hurt you," he soothed and handed her clothes over to her.

She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity.

"I trust you," she told him taking her clothes and wrapping them around herself. "Thank you Chris, for saving me."

"Anything for you Paige," he smiled getting off of the rock. "Can I carry you?" he requested.

She nodded and he picked her up.


	2. three days later

Two days later...

At The Leandcoleris Manor. The Manor the boys share.

Leo was seated on a sitting lounge in the library reading when Andy and Cole enter talking about the Halliwells.

"It seems like we all had the pleasure of meeting one," Leo mumbled still reading.

"Yes, it does," Cole said.

"I really wish to see Prudence again," Andy sighed.

"I agree," Leo nodded.

"Where is our young Chris?" Cole asked.

"Out being Chris," Leo replied.

Chris enters carrying Paige's book.

"You would not be talking about me now would you?" he smiled.

"I see you haven't let young Paige's book out of your site," Cole chuckled.

"I'll return it," Chris insisted.

"I heard you actually saved the young lady's life," Leo said.

"Yes, well I heard you saved Miss Piper's life," Chris rebutted, flushing.

"Why, yes I believe I did," Leo gloated.

"You better treat that girl with respect Chris, I think Paige is a sweet girl I hate to see you hurt her," Cole warned.

"You have no reason to fear Coleridge I will never let her come to harm," Chris assured.

"How about we go and pay the Halliwell sisters a visit?" Andy suggested.

"Wonderful idea my dear Andrew," Leo grinned standing.

"Oh, Christopher, Leonard you both wouldn't mind orbing us would you?" Andy requested.

"No, Andrew! I believe we should ride as to not shock the girls," Cole inserted.

"Very well Cole," and the boys exited.

Meanwhile. Halliwell Living room.

"Grams! Have you seen my plaid scarf?!" Phoebe voice echoed through the Manor as she threw pillows aside.

"Grams and mother are out riding, I believe I saw your scarf in the bathroom sugar," Paige called.

Phoebe looked at her younger sister.

Paige sat on the sofa in a rose coloured dress, her legs crossed elegantly at the knee (Author's Note: I don't know if they crossed their legs at the knee in this specific time but oh well, I can't be perfect), her hair up in a tight, sophisticated bun and she was reading Rapunzel/Robin Hood for the fifth time.

"Where is that new book you were bragging about buying?" Phoebe asked forgetting about her search.

"Lord Christopher Perry stole it from me," Paige answered. "As I have but told you many times dearest Phoebe."

"I wasn't listening Paigey-girl, he _stole_ it from you? Lord Perry?" Phoebe cried.

"Well, as I have said he scared me so in my confusion I dropped it and the Lord has yet to return it," Paige explained.

"Paige, the gentleman saved your life and you act like he means nothing to you," Phoebe sighed.

"Should not you be looking for your beloved scarf?" Paige said changing the subject.

"Oh yes, the bathroom did you say sweetie?" Phoebe said and without waiting for a reply she ran off in search of her scarf.

"Oh, this blasted clasp!" Prudence called in a frustrated voice and she came running down the stairs fiddling with the back of her marmalade coloured dress, she then spotted Paige. "Oh, Paige dearest, could you please help me with this?"

"Of course I will Prue," and Paige stood, moved behind her oldest sister and began fiddling with the clasp on the dress.

Prue groaned.

"Where on Earth is that Piper? I have so much work to do today and I could really use everyone's help!" she demanded.

"She has gone to get bread for mother," Paige replied stepping back from Prue.

"Well, I hope she returns shortly," Prue sighed again.

"I do believe..." Paige began but was cut off by Phoebe's scream from the Conservatory.

"Pheebs!" Prue gasped and the two sisters ran into the Conservatory.

Phoebe was being held up against a wall by the scruff of her neck, surrounding by none other than all of the demons that had attacked the sisters in the last few days.

"Hey! Demon scum!" Prue yelled and telekinetically threw the demon holding Phoebe across the room.

Phoebe fell to the floor and levitating kicked pass a demon and joined her sisters.

"I thought they were vanquished," Paige mouthed.

"They were," Phoebe answered as Prue sent three more demons around the room.

A demon threw an energy ball and it hit Phoebe in the shoulder sending Phoebe flying into a table.

Prue and Paige rushed over to her as they heard the front door open.

"Girls?" Piper's voice called.

"Piper! Demon attack!!" Prue screamed.

Piper ran into the Conservatory and straight away blew up a demon, running to her sisters as Paige directed another energy ball back at a demon. "Is Phoebe all right?"

"No, she is out cold," Paige said worriedly.

"No more Miss Nice Witch!" Prue yelled and they all stood as Prue threw another demon aside but to everyone's shock it was reflected back onto her and she was tossed aside like a rag doll rendering her unconscious.

"Prue!!" Piper hollered. "That's enough!" and she froze a demon and blew up another.

"Piper, watch out!" Paige yelled and tackled her as a demon threw an energy ball and as they crashed to the floor a window shattered over their heads.

"Thank you sister dear," Piper smiled and they stood again.

"Oh my Lord! Paige!" Piper cried and directed her sister's attention to a demon that had just materialised a Darklighter bow.

"Oh no!" Paige gasped and they ducked to the floor.

"That was close..." but Piper was stopped mid-sentence as Paige was hit in the side with a Darklighter arrow.

"Paige!!" Piper almost sobbed as she lowered her sister to the floor. "Paigey, what do I do?"

"We need help," Paige wheezed wincing from the pain.

"From where? How?" Piper gasped in total hopelessness.

"Piper!" Paige gripped at her sister's shoulder. "Chris and Leo, they are part Whitelighter..."

"Why?" Piper cried warding off three demons by freezing them.

"It hurts!" Paige whined.

"Paige honey, tell me why," Piper pleaded.

"Help me call them Pipes," Paige groaned.

"Very well, anything to help you darling," Piper refroze the demons and breathed. "Leo!!"

"Chris!!" Paige cried out hoarsely and they kept calling.

The four lords were nearing the Halliwell Manor when Leo and Chris doubled back on their horses.

"Paige!" Chris cried.

"Piper!" Leo cried.

"You heard that?" Chris asked Leo.

"Yes," Leo replied.

"What is wrong?" Cole requested.

"The Halliwell sisters, they are in trouble," Chris called.

"Let us orb," Leo suggested and he grabbed Andy and Chris grabbed Cole.

They orbed into the Halliwell's Conservatory to find an unconscious Prudence against the far wall, an equally unmoving Phoebe in the wreckage of a table and Piper Halliwell standing protectively in front of a still conscious but fading fast Paige warding off many recognisable demons.

"Well, if it isn't little Lord Christopher," one of the demons that had attacked Paige mocked.

"And Lord Coleridge," one of Phoebe's attackers added.

"Oh, and Lord Leonard!" the street demon mimicked.

The four boys clenched their fists

"Let's get rid of this one then we can kill the others," demon six said gesturing to Piper and without waiting for an answer hit her with a fireball.

Piper was thrown across the room and she fell unable to stand again.

The demons turned and smirked at the men.

"Let's go," Andy said to his cousins.

Leo threw an energy ball at a demon and blew it up.

Cole threw a fireball at one and blew it up.

Chris telekinetically threw one aside before blowing it up with an energy ball.

Andy however was fighting omne without magic.

"Is this all you can do," it teased.

"No!" Andy smiled and raised his hands to the roof. "Winds and Lighting."

The sky outside became dark and lightning cracked before a flash hit the demon and vanquishing it.

"I can control weather," he chuckled.

Soon all the demons were gone and by that time Prue and Phoebe were stirring.

"Prue!" Andy called running over and helping her to her feet.

"Phoebe!" Cole did the same.

"What happened?" Prue asked dazed.

"Piper?!" Phoebe cried and she, Prue and the four cousins kneeled around Piper.

Leo held his hands over Piper's wounds and healed them.

Piper sat up and her sisters hugged her.

"Paige," she immediately gasped.

They all looked over at Paige, she was now lying unconscious and her breathing was now non-existent.

"Oh my god!!" Prue exclaimed and they all ran over to the lifeless form.

"Paigey! Paigey-girl!" Phoebe cried touching her sister's cheek. "Wake up sweetie."

Prue pulled the arrow out of Paige's side and Piper blew it up.

"Please save her, Leo!" Chris begged.

Leo placed his hands over Paige. Very slowly, the wound healed and Paige breathed in deeply.

"Oh, thank goodness!" the other three sisters sighed.

Paige smiled at them and with everyone's help she stood up.

"Don't ever scare us like that again," Prue smiled embracing her youngest sister.

"I don't think those demons are gone for good," Paige whispered.

"I agree with you there Paige," Chris said.

Paige looked at him as if he'd just appeared.

"You saved my life again?" she questioned.

Chris gave her a shy half smile.

"It wasn't only me, Leo healed you and Cole and Andy helped to keep the demons away," he said.

Paige turned to the other men and thanked them before mindlessly wrapping her arms around Chris's shoulders, collapsing into him completely, exhausted.

"Can you just take her to the sofa Lord Perry, I am afraid our dear little Paige is not used to an attack that powerful or exhausting," Piper smiled.

Chris did so, sitting down beside her.

"Would you like to stay for dinner my lords? It is the least we can do and Piper is a wonderful cook," Prue bragged.

Piper flushed.

"We would love to my ladies," Andy replied.

"Our parents are not expected home until tomorrow," Cole added.

"Our mother and Grandmother will also not be home until tomorrow," Phoebe said.

"It is settled then," Chris beamed from the sofa. "We shall stay."

The couples all ate dinner in different places.

Chris and Paige remained on the sofa.

Leo and Piper sat in the Conservatory.

Andy and Prue sat outside and Cole and Phoebe sat in the Dining Room.

"I want to thank you for helping myself and my sisters and to your cousin for healing Paige," Phoebe whispered shyly as she took a bite of her dinner next to Cole in the Dining Room.

"My pleasure Phoebe and Leo is a Whitelighter, it is what he does," Cole said smiling at her shyness.

"I do not know what we would have done if little Paige had died," Phoebe added.

"She is the youngest is she not?" Cole requested.

"Yes and the most naïve, I know she is no longer a little girl but she is still so young."

"According to my cousin she doesn't seem to like men," Cole smiled again.

"No, well, she has been hurt by many men in her lifetime, so she is naturally very wary of them," Phoebe told him.

"I am sorry, I don't understand Phoebe," Cole answered.

"Well, our Grams has had quite a few husbands, my father left us when we were young and Paige's father never wanted to meet her," Phoebe explained.

"Excuse me," Cole was a little confused.

"Well, Paigey-girl isn't really our full sister..."

At Cole's bemused look she continued.

"After mother, Prue, Piper and I were abandoned by our mortal father, mother had an affair with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder and that resulted in Paige, so technically she is more magical than the rest of us," Phoebe finished.

"And technically she isn't a Halliwell," Cole stated.

"She is to us," Phoebe snapped.

"I'm awfully sorry Phoebe, I meant in no way to offend you," Cole apologised.

"That is quite all right, you do realise this is the second time you time saved my life," Phoebe flushed.

"And I would do it a thousand times more," Cole commented.

Phoebe blushed and looked down at her feet.

Cole gently lifted her head and slowly lent in and they kissed.

"You must really love your sisters," Leo said to Piper as they sat in the Conservatory.

"What makes you say that Leo?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you risked you own life to protect them," Leo replied.

"Yes, I do love them, we all love each other more than life itself, our powers are based and depend on that bond. I mean, Phoebe and Prue don't get on very well at times and we all get frustrated at Paige's carelessness and even though Prue, Phoebe and I don't really like each other at times we all get along with Paige the best I believe because she is the youngest. Deep down though we treasure each other and couldn't bear it if any of us died," Piper explained.

"You fought so bravely to protect them all and you never left Paige's side, I would do the same thing for my cousins and Chris' status is just like Paige's," Leo said and they looked into the lounge room where Paige and Chris sat. "They all mean the world to me."

"My sisters and I are so different from one another," Piper smiled. "Prue is the strongest and the motherly figure, I have the second strongest powers and I never like to take sides Phoebe has the weakest power but she is so happy with life and Paige, oh Paige she's the most magical and carefree one who's always getting into some sort of trouble," and she finished with a hearty laugh.

"My cousins and I are the same, Andy is the oldest and the most powerful, I'm half Whitelighter and am the biggest rule breaker there is, Cole has the build of someone really tough and he is but as your two youngest sisters have proved is a big softy and then there is Chris, he's just like Paige except he's not a cautious," Leo smiled.

"I am very grateful to you for saving my life," Piper said. "Again."

"I would do anything to protect you Piper," Leo whispered.

"I'm a big girl Leo," Piper insisted.

"I know that but even the Charmed Ones need their own group of Guardian Angels even if only two of us are technically real angels," Leo protested.

"I believe so," Piper grinned shyly.

"I know so."

"You know if it hadn't been for you Paige could've died and my sisters and I would've been devastated," Piper told him.

"I would do everything to keep you happy," Leo promised.

"I have no idea how I can ever repay you," Piper said.

"You..." she cut him off.

"I mean you already have everything a man could want," she sighed.

"Not everything," he replied in a hushed tone.

She looked across at him. Brown eyes met crystal-blue.

"You don't?" she managed to squeak.

"No," he murmured.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Give me just one kiss Piper and even if I never see you again I'll always have it, to remember you by," his voice was now husky.

"Only if you promise to kiss me back," Piper replied.

Leo smiled.

"I promise."

Piper also smiled.

They leaned in and shared a lingering kiss.


	3. Thanks heaps guys

Listen thanks for all the support guys you're all great and thanks for the good reviews. Sorry the battle scene in the last chapter wasn't very good but I'm not good at that sort of thing.

I will update as soon as I can.

Here's what's to come...

Prue and Andy have their moment as do Paige and Chris, Chris returning Paige's book but unfortunately Paige still doesn't trust Chris enough to kiss him.

The story of the continuos demons is revealed and they will discover that they can only destroy the Charmed Ones by using their new feelings for the lords against them so they will be targeting the Charmed Ones in their dreams (not very original but I promise I'll try and make it good).

Chris will prove he can truly be trusted.

And the boys will be forced into discovering how much they really do love the girls.

See ya soon guys.

Please be patient I'm going away for a while but will try and update when I get back.

Love ya all and thanks again.


	4. Andy & Prue, Chris & Paige have their mo...

Hey everyone I'm back and as promised am updating. Enjoy!

"So, you are able to control lightning? That is your power Andy?" Prue asked as she sat with Andy on the porch.

"Not only lightning dear Prue, I can control weather in general," Andy replied with a smile.

"That is a very special and powerful gift," Prue said.

"Yes, but it can also be a burden," Andy sighed.

"How do you mean?" Prue questioned.

"Well, if I am not careful my emotions can affect the weather too," Andy explained.

"Example?"

"If I get too angry there could be a tornado or gigantic thunderstorm and if I get very upset it could rain," he answered.

"Oh, I see now," Prue smiled.

"Who told you I could control the weather?" Andy requested.

"No one told me I saw it," Prue replied.

"But you were unconscious, weren't you?" Andy was now obviously very confused.

"I was."

"Then how could you see...?"

Prue interrupted him.

"A family spell."

"I'm still utterly bewildered Prue," Andy confessed.

"Whenever one of us falls unconscious we think three words and we can hear and see all that is happening around us, do you understand now?" Prue told him.

Andy gave a nod.

"I think I understand," Andy said.

Prue sighed.

Andy suddenly chuckled.

Prue looked across at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was remembering the first time I saw you," Andy replied.

Prue grinned.

"I was washing our clothing."

"You were so afraid of me," Andy grinned.

"I was afraid I would get into such terrible trouble for watching two lords and listening to their conversation," Prue corrected.

"You were listening to what we were saying?" he asked.

"About your perfect women? Oh, yes every word," she said with a cheeky smirk. "When Lord Leonard mentioned the image of his perfect woman I remember thinking that is Piper exactly."

"When I looked up and saw you **_I_** remember thinking, my perfect girl is real and running from me," Andy laughed.

"Andy?"

"Yes?"

"You told me if your emotions are too strong the weather shows them, right?"

"Yes."

"What are you feeling now," Prue requested watching him carefully.

"Look for yourself," he pointed to the sky.

Prue did so.

All of the clouds disappeared to reveal a full moon and bright stars.

"It's beautiful," Prue grinned.

Andy looked across at her.

(Author's Note: OK I know this is corny and everyone says it but please deal with it because it adds to the romance of the situation. Thank you)

"So are you," he told her.

She looked at him and they shared their first kiss.

Paige pushed another carrot stick into her mouth nervously as she sat in one corner of the living room sofa, Chris watching her from the other end.

"Christopher?" Paige addressed him softly.

"So, we're back down to Christopher now, are we?" Chris sighed.

At Paige's uncomfortable nod he added.

"What is it Paige?"

"Arh, I believe I owe you a thank you," Paige mumbled.

"I believe you already did that Paige," Chris smirked giving her a bedazzling smile.

Paige flushed bright crimson.

"I'm sorry about that, but I was almost killed so I was awfully tired," she explained quickly looking at her hands.

"I understand," Chris said the smile still playing upon his lips.

"Well, thank you for saving my life all the same," Paige insisted. "**_Again_**."

"Yes, this is the second time is it not?" Chris requested.

"Yes," Paige grumbled.

"Yes," Chris said in a smug tone.

"That is no reason for you to be so arrogant, **_Lord Perry_**," she hissed.

"I'm sorry if I sound conceited to you, Miss Halliwell but I do not mean to sound so I assure you of that," he said sounding extremely offended, turning away from her.

Paige looked up at him.

As much as he scared her, he was still cute and had still saved her life twice.

"I am sorry Lord Perry, I'm just a little shaken by the fact that those demons keep resurfacing," she apologised, moving closer to him.

He looked at her and sighed.

"Now even further back to Lord Perry? ...that's quite all right Paige."

After a long silence Chris cleared his throat.

"So, where is your mother and Grandmother?" he asked.

"Visiting my father... I mean, my stepfather," Paige told him.

"Your stepfather?" Chris asked.

"Victor Halliwell isn't my real father as I've told you but he's as good as, he hasn't been the best father to my sisters but whenever he visits he's great. He accepted me as a Halliwell and as a foster daughter. Anyway, as much as they despise doing it my mother and Grams go and visit him every second month to tell him about our lives," Paige explained.

"Oh, I see," Chris said.

Paige nodded.

"Oh, Paige, I have something for you," Chris called.

"You do?" Paige inquired almost curiously.

"Yes," and he pulled a book out of his pocket. "This," he handed it to her.

"My book!" Paige exclaimed, taking the book in her hands.

"I thought you would want it back," Chris smiled.

"Oh, yes of course," Paige beamed.

"I thought maybe you had thought that I had stolen it or something," Chris grinned.

"Actually Lord Perry, I had thought that," Paige said in an apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did it take you so long to return it to me?" Paige questioned.

"I... well, I believe I had thought that as long as I had your book in my possession I would have an excuse to keep seeing you," Chris said shyly.

Paige flushed.

"I'm flattered," she smiled. "You probably think it is childish of me to enjoying reading fairytales."

Chris chuckled.

"Not at all."

"You don't?"

"No, I find it quite intriguing, Miss Halliwell," he flashed her one of his heart-melting-smiles.

Paige smiled at her book.

"Thank you," she sighed addressing Chris.

"Paige?"

"Yes?"

"When you were attacked...?" he paused.

"Yes?" she picked up a glass of water and took a sip.

"Why did you call for me?" he asked.

Paige chocked on her water.

"Pardon me," she coughed.

"Why did you call for me?" he repeated watching her intensely.

"I...Arh...well, two of my sisters were unconscious, my other sister warding off twenty demons and I was dying..." Paige trailed off.

"And I was the first name that came to your mind?" Chris smirked.

"Well, I...yes, I mean, I remembered that you were a Whitelighter, so I convinced Piper to call for Leo and I called for you," Paige finished.

"I felt your pain you know Paige, I could feel you dying, I felt like I was dying too Paige," Chris cried, moving even closer to her.

"You did?"

"Yes," he whispered.

Paige looked up and found herself staring into emerald green eyes.

"You are so beautiful," Chris whispered reaching up and stroking her cheek tenderly. He leaned in to kiss her but at the last minute she snapped to her senses and moved away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," and she stood up.

"Do what? Why not?" he called also standing.

"I don't know if I trust you," Paige replied croakily.

"You told me at the waterfall that you did," Chris objected.

"I know I did but I don't know if I trust you enough yet," Paige was on the verge of tears. "I've just been hurt too many times... Chris."

It was her saying his nickname that calmed him.

"I understand," and the two sat down together.

Cole, Phoebe, Andy, Prue, Leo and Piper enter all grinning ear to ear.

"Come Chris, we must be off," Andy announced.

Chris and Paige stood and everyone walked to the door.

And Paige kissed each man on the cheek before stopping at Chris. "Goodnight Christopher," and when she didn't do anything he took up her hand and kissed it.

"Goodnight Paige," Chris said and watched her walk back to the couch.

Cole pulled Chris aside.

"I think we have to tell them," he said.

"No Cole," Chris objected.

"All right."

The Cousin Lords then left.

Hey you all probably read those spoilers I wrote before I went away. Well, here's another. A shocker!

Someone is engaged!!!

Who is it?

You'll just have to wait and see.

See Ya.


	5. Demons, Bonding, Secrets & An Engagment

Author's Note: Sorry this chap took so long but I developed Writer's block. Plus, I developed an obsession with the Thunderbirds fan fiction after seeing the movie and I want to learn more because I love Movieverse Alan/Tin Tin fictions

Three days later...

The bond between the Halliwells and the Lords has grown stronger.

Underworld.

A cloaked figure stands in front of a basin.

The demons that have been attacking The Charmed Ones shimmer in.

"You called for us Me Lord?" one demon asked bowing.

"Yes," the cloaked demon murmured. "Why is it you have failed to kill the Witches yet again?"

"They are very powerful Rahbon," another demon said as they all gathered around the basin.

"I gave you the power to regenerate and stronger power so that I could have The Charmed Ones dead and yet you still can't DESTROY THEM!" Rahbon barked.

"They are also well protected Rahbon sir."

"Arh, yes the boys," Rahbon waved his hand over the basin and images of the four lords protecting the girls appeared in four split sections.

"They always seem to get in the way."

"It seems to me that the Witches seem awfully fond of these Lords," Rahbon smirked waving his hand again and images Piper, Prue, and Phoebe all sharing a kiss with a lord and an image of Chris comforting Paige after the waterfall attack.

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage My Lord."

"Yes, it seems all three girls are haunted by fears of rejection," Rahbon answered studying each story being replayed in the basin.

"Is there anyway we can harness those fears?"

"Yes... but only through their dreams," Rahbon replied.

Paige sat on the bank of the river hugging her knees, her horse grazing nearby. Prue and Piper were out with Andy and Leo and Phoebe was rostered in P4. She and Chris had had yet another fight over the fact that she didn't entirely trust him. Paige hated fighting with Chris because he was brilliant, his smile melted her heart, his gazed made her knees weak and he made her skin tingle whenever he touched her but she was still not sure she'd been wrong so many times.

Paige sighed dipping her toes into the water.

"Am I so spitefully ugly that he hates me," she asked Heartland miserably.

"No," came an answer.

Paige looked across at her horse confused. But then she heard footsteps, she reached for a rock, jumped up and whirled around ready to attack. "Who is there? Show yourself!"

"Calm down '**_Little Halliwell_**' it is just I..." a male came through the scrub on a beautiful chestnut. "...Coleridge Turner."

Paige gave a sigh of relief and dropped her rock.

"Oh, it's only you," Paige sighed sounding extremely thankful.

"A little on edge are we Miss Paige?" Cole smiled dismounting.

"Oh, yes those demons have me a little on edge Cole... I mean Lord Turner," she said.

"You can call me Cole if you wish too, I have no objections," he told her.

"Very well then Cole."

"I understand your fear you sisters say you are new to the constant evil," Cole said.

"Yes, that's right, I am just the weak, sulky baby of the family," Paige grumbled.

"P..." Cole began but she cut him off.

"If you are looking for Phoebe she is at P4 today," Paige turned away from him and crouched down again hugging her knees to her chest once more.

"I've seen her today, Chris said you had had another argument," Cole came over to her and sat down beside her.

"Oh," was all she said.

"You are wrong Little Halliwell, you aren't spiteful or ugly. You're a very kind, sweet, loving and extremely beautiful young woman and Chris adores you," he assured her with a toothy smile.

She felt comforted by his smiled and flushed.

"Thank you Cole."

"You aren't weak or a baby Paige, your sisters love you and need you, your important," Cole promised.

"Sometimes I just feel so stupid for being frightened," and tears came.

Cole didn't know what to do so he just held her.

"Shhh, it's all right Paige," he soothed.

Paige suddenly sat up and whipped her eyes.

"Thank you Cole," she sniffed.

"Now, what would Chris say you call me by my nickname, you seem to trust me but not him," Cole smirked.

"Sometimes I just feel like he's not telling me something, I mean he practically told me to get lost because he had to meet someone and when I asked him why he literally blew up at me about not trusting him," Paige confessed standing.

Cole looked around nervously.

"Is that your horse, my, he's a beauty," he said quickly changing the subject, going over to Heartland.

"You know something Cole, I know you do," Paige accused moving over to him.

"Chris swore us all to secrecy Paige," Cole mumbled.

"Cole," she demanded, hands on hips. "Don't forget the fact that Phoebe is my sister."

"All right I'll tell you but only because I don't want to see him hurt you with his secrets," Cole sighed.

"Well?" Paige urged.

"Chris is arranged to be married in two months."

"What!" Paige cried stumbling.

"She's a Lady her name is Viviane, Chris is meeting her at P4 today," Cole added.

"He lied to me."

"Paige..." Cole reached for her arm.

"No!!" Paige yelled, mounting Heartland and galloping off.

"Watch out Chrisy-boy, here come a very upset Halliwell," Cole sighed, mounting his own horse and chasing after Paige.

Meanwhile In P4: Halliwell Family General Store and Diner.

Phoebe was cleaning a table off when Chris entered with a tall, snobbish and much-older-looking blonde on his arm and sat at a table.

"Well, I never," Phoebe grumbled to herself and placing her hands on her hips she trudged pass his table back to the counter.

She caught his eye and glared at him.

Chris slumped in his seat.

"I told you we should have gone out-of-town instead of here, I know people that go here," Chris mumbled to the older girl.

"Nonsense Christopher dear, I like coming here when I'm in San Francisco, besides it is about time people learnt of our engagement," the girl said in a superior tone.

"Yes, I guess so," Chris hissed sulkily.

"Why Christopher dear, what ever is the matter with you?"

"Nothing Viv, absolutely nothing," Chris replied. "**_Except that you're four years older than me, I don't want to marry you and I'm lying to the woman I could truly see myself marrying,_**" Chris thought.

"Please don't call me Viv Christopher, its Viviane," she ordered him.

"Very well Viviane," Chris groaned.

"Wonderful, now shall we order dear?" Viviane asked.

"Very well," Chris said.

"Waitress!" Viviane called raising her hand in the air and clicking her fingers.

Phoebe who was delivering another table's order shook her head at the woman's impatience.

"Miss! A little service over here please!" Viviane shouted rudely and when Phoebe came over Viviane turned to Chris. "What horrible service."

"Yes?" Phoebe asked frostily taking out her pad and pen.

"How rude, is that how a commoner should address a woman of upper-class?" Viviane snapped.

"No ma'am, terribly sorry my lady," Phoebe said shooting daggers as she gave a curtsy. "What is it you wish to eat?"

"I'll have a glass of red wine and a salad," Viviane told her.

"And for you My **_Lord_**?" Phoebe snapped coldly.

"Oh, my fiancé will have the same."

"Your fiancé?" Phoebe chocked, staring at Chris.

Chris looked at her as if to say "**_It's not what it looks like_**."

"Yes, you silly girl," Viviane scoffed. "Now go."

"Yes, My Lady," Phoebe growled, giving Chris a look of pure hatred and turned angrily on her heels.

"Phoebe darl, order's up!" Genevieve called from the kitchen.

"Ohhh! I show that lying scoundrel," Phoebe growled taking the two plates of salad and glasses of red wine over to Chris' table.

"Two red wines," she said placing the glasses on the table, she then took the salads and dumped them in Chris' lap.

"What are you doing you idiotic girl?!" Viviane cried.

Phoebe smirked.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry my **_Lord_**," and she walked back to the counter confidently.

Just as Chris and Viviane got comfortable again Paige burst through the door, Cole on her tail.

"Paige!" Phoebe cried coming out from behind the counter to stand in front of her sister. "You don't want to see this sweetie."

"I want to see him," and Paige pushed passed her sister Just as Viviane grabbed Chris and kissed him.

Author's Note: Bahhhmmm bahhhmmm bahhhmmm. Sorry if I disappointed any of you with whom was engaged but don't forget I am a Chris/Paige fan.

See ya


	6. Demons, Bonding, Secrets & An Engagment ...

"You had better call the others; you can do that can't you?" Phoebe told Cole.

"Yes, they're all together, I'll call Leo," Cole replied and started mumbled.

Chris pulled back.

"Viviane!" he scolded.

"What ever is the matter?!" Viviane called in frustration.

Chris was about to answer when he spotted Paige trudging towards their table.

"Pa..." he began.

"And you wanted me to trust you; this is why I hate men!" Paige chocked.

"Why are you talking to my husband like that girl?" Viviane demanded sounding absolutely clueless.

Paige glanced at the woman.

"So it's true."

"Paige..." Chris pleaded.

Paige shook her head before picking up Chris' full wine glass and tipping it over his head.

Leo orbed in outside connected to Prue, Piper, Prue and Andy.

"I knew this would happen," Leo mumbled.

"We all did,' Andy added.

"We told them," Leo said when Cole looked cautiously at Prue and Piper.

"Good, she will need some support," Cole sighed.

"I hope you will be very happy together **_Lord Perry_**," she spat as tears ran down her cheeks and she ran pass her sister and Cole and out the door.

"Piper freeze the room," Prue and Phoebe instructed in one voice.

Piper did so making sure that everyone except the magical beings froze.

"Paige!" Chris cried standing up and chasing after her but Cole grabbed his shoulders.

"Let her go mate," Cole told him.

Chris struggled.

"You told her! How could you?!" he shouted.

"It was your own fault!" Cole yelled back. "I warned you Chris."

"We all warned you Cousin," Leo added harshly.

"We told you not to keep it from her but you wouldn't listen," Andy snapped.

"But I didn't have a choice!" Chris growled pushing away from his brother.

"How could you?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"After you found out how sensitive she is about men," Prue finished.

"We thought you were a decent but you're just like all those other bastards (Author's Note: I don't know if they said that back then but it emphasises the point) who just want a gorgeous girl for one thing!" Phoebe spat crossing her arms.

"But I..." Chris blubbered.

"Don't snivel Chris, it is absolutely pathetic!" Andy snarled. "You're acting like a spoilt little brat!"

"I don't even want to look at you," Leo added in disgust.

"You can't control me!" Chris moaned.

"You had better get back to your fiancé before she unfreezes," Piper piped in.

"I'm going to see Paige and none of you are going to stop me!" Chris lunged at the group and Cole pushed him back.

"I told you not to hurt her," he hissed.

"Don't try us," Leo added.

"Now go," Prue insisted.

Chris glared at them but turned and returned to his table.

Piper unfroze the room.

"We have to go Jenny," Phoebe called.

"All right darl, you just take care of that sister of yours," Genevieve nodded.

"Thank you Genevieve, we will," Prue smiled before the group turned on their heels.

"What cheek!" Viviane shouted.

"Shut-up Viviane!" Chris groaned holding his head up with his left hand.

Viviane looked outraged.

"Well I never."

At The Lake.

Andy, Prue, Leo, Piper, Cole and Phoebe found Paige at the lake rocking back and forwards, crying heavily.

"Paigey?" Phoebe asked softly as they all moved towards the girl.

"Go away!" Paige sobbed.

"Sweetie, we just want to help," Piper said.

"You can't," was the answer.

"Maybe we can," Prue whispered.

"Can you stop the pain?" Paige requested genuinely.

"Not even a Whitelighter could take away that type of pain," Leo said apologetically.

"If we could take it away baby we would," Prue told her.

Everyone sat down around Paige.

"I should have trusted my instincts," Paige sniffed.

"Honey, you trusted you heart," Piper soothed.

"And there is nothing wrong with that," Phoebe added.

"Yes, there is, I let him in, I should have just kept him at a distance," Paige shot back looking across at her sister.

"Paige we are so sorry," Andy said.

"We should have told you earlier," Cole said sympathetically, touching her shoulder.

Paige cringed.

"It was my fault, I let my emotions take control," Paige wept.

"No," Leo cried.

"It was Chris'," Prue said.

"If he truly cared for you he would never had kept something like this from you," Piper added.

"I'm so stupid," Paige moaned.

"No, no, no! Never!" Piper cried.

"I was dumb to think anyone could love me," Paige half laughed half whimpered.

"No sweetie, you're beautiful and kind," Phoebe objected.

"Anyone would be crazy not to love you," Prue nodded.

"Besides you'll always have us," Phoebe smiled placing an arm around her younger sister's shoulders.

"We may not be much but we'll always be here for you," Piper added also placing an arm around her shoulders as from her other side.

"And love you," Prue grinned leaning against Piper.

Paige smiled.

"Thank you and the sisters all hugged.

His cousins nodded in agreement.

"Let's get you home to bed Paigey-girl," Prue sighed.

"And we'll stay up there with you tonight too, if you would like us to," Phoebe added helping Paige to her feet.

"I would like that," Paige smiled again.

As the girls approached the boys they stood up.

"We'll be here to help in any way we can as well Paige," Leo announced.

"And all we can say is sorry," Andy said.

"Again," Cole smiled.

Paige actually laughed.

"Thank you all of you, gentlemen, I know he's your cousin and it must be hard," Paige said and hugged all of them.

"Believe me when it comes to you 'Little Halliwell' it isn't hard at all," Cole said.

"Not at all," Leo nodded.

Author's Note: I'm roll sorry that it's short


	7. You'll wash clothes?

Underworld.

"As you can see this one event has struck fear into the hearts of each witches," Rahban grumbled as the demons stood around the basin watching the events unfold.

"Soon we will be able to act master?" one demon question.

"Yes, soon," Rahban cackled. "Very soon."

Two day later...

Halliwell Manor. Morning.

Leo dismounted his steed and approached the Halliwell Manor and knocked on the door.

A woman who Leo presumed was Patricia Halliwell answered the door in an apron.

"Arh, Master Wyatt! You must be here to see Piper?" Patty greeted.

"Yes, may I come in?" he requested politely.

"Of course," Patty stepped aside and closed the door behind Leo.

They entered the living room.

"I hear you were here for my daughters when those demons attacked and when this nasty little thing happened to Paige," Patty said.

"Yes and I am awfully sorry for what my cousin did," Leo apologised.

"Yes but you chose my daughters over your own kin and for that I extremely grateful to you, Coleridge and Andrew," Patty thanked.

"Thank you."

"It must be hard for you though," Patty added.

"We haven't been able to look at Chris since," Leo assured. "He's just moping around feeling sorry for himself except when he's with _her_."

"I can not believe this happened, I thought young Christopher would be the one for Paigey-girl," Patty shook her head.

"I actually thought Chris maybe _loved_ Paige, but I suppose he wanted to have his cake and eat it too," Leo sighed.

"Oh well, I will go and get Piper for you," Patty gave him a smile and disappeared.

Piper soon entered the room.

"Leo!" she beamed embracing him.

"How are things?" Leo asked.

Piper frowned letting him go.

"Well..."

A sudden crash from the kitchen cut across her.

"_Paige_!!" Prue's frustrated call echoed through the house. "That's the third cup this morning; take her out or something Phoebe!"

Paige and Phoebe walked passed.

"Hello Paige," Leo greeted.

Paige looked up briefly but kept walking towards the door.

Phoebe gave a shrug and ran after her sister.

"Paige, wait for me!" she called.

Leo looked back at Piper who looked concerned.

"She's been like this since the Chris thing, hasn't spoken one word," she informed him.

"Really?" Leo questioned, shocked.

"Yes, and she has us all worried, if Chris' name is mentioned she smashed something or drops whatever she's holding," Piper mumbled. "What if she never talks again?"

"Oh dear," Leo sighed.

"Precisely," Piper groaned.

"Fancy a walk to the lake?" Leo suggested.

"I have some washing to do," Piper said.

"We can do it there together," Leo smiled.

"You'll do washing?" Piper teased.

"For you? I'll do anything to spend time with you," he caressed her cheek.

She laughed.

"OK, let's go."

The couple soon arrived at the river.

Piper and Leo kneeled down by the water's edge and began cleaning.

"So you say Paige hasn't spoken a word?" Leo questioned.

"No, not one but I hear her crying at night," Piper said miserably.

"The poor girl," Leo shook his head.

"How is Christopher?" Piper asked carefully.

"Miserable the way he should be," Leo spat.

"Leo!"

"Sorry Piper."

"Go on."

"He's desperate for us to talk to him, I think this is the first time we haven't spoken. He cries too Pipes, the first time since we were young boys," Leo sighed. "I know he hurt Paige, Piper but I've always been closest to Chris and I know he never approved of the arrangement with Viviane's parents, she's a lot older than him you know."

Piper glanced over at him.

"Not that I'm standing up for him Piper, I mean I can't stand to look at him it's justtt..." Leo stopped unable to find the words.

"He's your kin and you love him," Piper finished for him.

"Yes," Leo nodded.

"I know the feeling," she smiled.

"So, who owns this?" Leo requested slyly holding up a skimpy underdress.

Piper blushed.

"Paige made it for me," she mumbled.

"I'd love to see what other surprises you have Miss Halliwell," Leo grinned.

"Leo! Give it here!" Piper shouted making a grab for the garment.

"No!" Leo chuckled leaning away from Piper's reach.

"Leo!" Piper gave him a push.

Leo was laughing so hard he lost his balance and fell into the water.

"Oh, my! Leo are you all right?" Piper asked concerned.

"Fine," Leo sniggered.

"Let me help you," Piper said leaning over and reaching out a hand.

"No, let me help **_you_**!" Leo took her hand and pulled her into the water.

"Leo!" Piper beat her hands against his chest as he laughed.

"Oh, you're so beautiful when you're mad," he smiled.

"And wet," Piper couldn't help but smile.

"And wet," his smile widen.

Their laughter slowly subsided as the moved closer.

"You are so beautiful Piper," Leo whispered brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Piper giggled.

Leo leaned in and kissed her.

(Author's Note: Ready one, two, three Awwww! Can you just imagine that happening? There was a request for another Leo/Piper scene so here it is! Sorry if I've made Chris look like a creep lately but it's needed to show how much he'd prefer to be with Paige than Viviane)


	8. Paige's emotions

Meanwhile. The Streets of San Francisco.

"Do you want something to eat sweetie? A drink? Anything? Paige just say something!" Phoebe pleaded with her younger sister.

Paige just shook her head.

"Paige, Phoebe! Wait a minute!"

The two sisters whirled around to see Prue and Andy running across the street.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe inquired.

"Andy came to the house and when I told him where you were, he said you shouldn't be here alone," Prue puffed.

"Why on Earth not Prue?" Phoebe demanded.

"Hello Paige," Andy smiled.

Paige just gave him a weak smile.

"Well, Andy says Chris is here with Viviane..." Prue explained a little reluctantly.

Paige looked up.

"What!!! That bastard (Author's Note: OK they probably didn't say bastard then but hey)!!" Phoebe shouted.

"Phoebe?" Prue asked a little dazed.

"It isn't me it is Paige," Phoebe squeezed out before she keeled over in pain grabbing Prue for support.

"Pheebs, what ever is wrong?" Andy enquired.

"Paige... she's in **_so_** much pain," Phoebe winced as every one looked across at the youngest Halliwell.

Paige looked away and started walking down the street.

"You know Chris has tried to see her?" Prue told Andy as she helped Phoebe.

"Yes, Leo has said you've called him numerous times to come and collect Chris," Andy replied.

"Can you just go call Leo and tell him to bring Piper we might need her?" Phoebe sighed, standing up right after returning to feeling her own emotions.

"Yes all right," and Andy fell back.

Piper and Leo appeared soon after drenched through as everyone was crossing the street.

"What is wrong?" Piper asked catching up to Phoebe.

Paige suddenly stopped and everyone crowded around her.

Two figures had exited the bakery.

Paige stiffened.

Chris and Viviane then noticed the group.

"Paige..." Chris began running towards her.

Paige turned her head.

He tried to touch her but she pulled away.

Prue had to suddenly grab Phoebe as she was again overwhelmed by Paige's emotions.

"Pi...per freeze," Prue cried struggling with Phoebe.

Piper did so.

"Paige just talk to me," Chris begged.

Paige's head snapped toward him a look of total anger in her eyes.

Phoebe broke free of Prue and stepped in front of Paige.

"Stay the hell away from me!!" and she punched him in the face.

Chris doubled back as Andy and Leo grabbed Phoebe.

Paige retreated.

"Back away cousin," Andy insisted.

"Paige, you at least owe me the chance to explain!" Chris called.

"She doesn't owe you anything!" Piper yelled.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with you!" Chris snapped.

"Chris I'm warning you!" Andy said moving to the front of the group.

"What are you going to do Andrew?"

Andy's eyes suddenly start to mist over with rage.

"Don't push me Chris!" Andy snarled. "You know I can't help myself."

"See if I care!" Chris spat.

Suddenly the winds picked up and thunder roared. The wind blew the magical beings over and a bolt of lightning crashed into a stall and blew it to smithereens.

"Andy! Stop!" Prue cried grabbing at Andy's arm.

Andy looked down at her and the storm stopped.

"Sorry," he said simply.

"Paige, please I love you," Chris shouted.

"You wouldn't know what love is!" Paige yelled speaking for the first time in days and she orbed out.

"Go back to your fiancée," Phoebe told him as herself.

"Fine, I will but only because I want her to be happy," Chris sighed. "Just know Leo, Andy I love you and Cole."

Andy and Leo suddenly stared at him.

"We love you too but..." Leo began.

"I know how you feel," Chris finished smiling at the other Charmed Ones. "I do love her," he told them.

Understanding and belief became visible on their faces.

"We actually believe you," Piper said.

Everyone nodded and Piper unfroze the town and Leo orbed them all away.

"Christopher, what on Earth is going on?" Viviane snapped hands on her hips.

"OH, SHUT-UP VIVIANE! FOR ONCE IN YOUR SPOILT, GODDAMB LIFE!!" Chris shouted and walked off.

"Chrissy honey why'd you yell at me Chrissy? Chrissy!" Viviane called pathetically, racing after him.


	9. I'm Sorry

Hello my reviews I am extremely sorry but I am having writer's block I can't seem to continue but give me time and I promise I will

And to Milla-Kohana my most faithful reader thank you for all you support and encouragement but just give me some time okay? Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

To all my faithful readers,

I promise I will update this story I've just been very busy with school. It'll happen soon I swear


	11. its a real chapter Protection

"Chrissy honey why'd you yell at me Chrissy? Chrissy!" Viviane called pathetically, racing after him.

Underworld.

"It is time to take action," Rahban cackled. "Four of you distract the Lords and four of you take this…" Rahban handed demon one a bag of dust. "It will allow you into their dreams take it and put my plan into action, then I will take over once you've administered the dust."

"Yes master," and all of the demons disappeared.

Rahban waved his hand over the looking bowl and four separate squares appeared ready for each Charmed One's dream.

The Halliwell Manor.

"Come on Paige, it is obvious that Christopher doesn't love that Viviane woman," Prue argued, glancing at her two other younger sisters for help.

The three oldest Halliwells were having trouble convincing Paige that Chris truly loved her.

"Prue's right Paige, I've met her and I'll tell you honey she's a right old wrench of a snob!" Phoebe added.

"Leo says that she is around four years older than him," Piper nodded.

"So," Paige snorted.

The four sisters were in the attic. Prue was searching the Book of Shadows for the continuos demons that had attack and the other three were on the couch.

"If he loves me as much as you say he never would have lied to me in the first place," Paige snapped, rounding on her sisters.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Piper called, raising her hands as if shielding herself.

"We're just trying to help honey," Phoebe added.

"If you really want to help me, drop it," grumbled Paige sarcastically, standing and taking over from Prue allowing her sister to sit down.

"But…" Phoebe began but was cut off by Paige.

"Yes! I found the answer!"

"What! Where?" Prue asked, as all the sisters stood.

"Here," Paige announced, holding up the book so her sisters could see the picture of a hooded demon surrounded by shadowed figures. "Rahban," Paige read. "Brother of Barbas, demon of fear. Long ago the brothers fought over the right to be the demon of fear and Rahban bitter after his loss became the demon of night fears, nightmares. In his anger and bitterness Rahban created a dark power that could allow any demon he chose to regenerate and power to strengthen. His thirst for power can only be quenched if he manages to kill witches through their nightmares."

"Oh ho!" Phoebe proclaimed.

"Is there a vanquishing spell?" Prue asked.

"All it says is that when Rahban began trying to kill powerful witches good created a power to protect witches from him but it doesn't say what it is, I'm writing this down," Paige replied.

"That's why he wants us dead, he needs us to be dead to steal our powers," Piper pondered.

"Exactly, but he hasn't been able to get to us through our dreams because we've been protected by this power of good," Prue added.

"I wonder what the power is," Paige mused, walking to her sisters, the paper gripped tightly in her hand.

"Well, at least we know that we are protected," Piper said.

"Not any more," a cruel voice sneered from behind them.

The four sisters whirled around to see four familiar demons, each one was one of the groups that had attack each girl.

"Oh, not you again," Prue whined.

"How many times do we have to kill you?" Piper questioned angrily, blowing up Demon two.

He regenerated almost immediately.

"You shall never vanquish us," Demon one smirked.

"Oh," Prue shrugged and sent all four demons flying across the room. "Run," she instructed her sisters.

They all did so, running down the stairs.

"Where are mother and Grams when you need them?" Paige moaned, as a fireball practically destroyed their living room.

"At the shop," Prue replied.

"I know, the boys, we'll call Leo," Piper announced.

"I'm afraid that won't work ladies," Demon three mocked.

"And why is that?" Phoebe spat.

"Your protection is busy at the moment," Demon four sneered removing a bag from his best and powering some gold dust onto his hand.

"Wait a minute, our protection? That…" but Paige was cut off because Demon four had blown the dust in the sisters' faces.

The sisters swayed before falling to the floor, asleep.

The sound of the front door opening alerted the demons and they dematerialised.

Grams and Patty saw her four daughters lying on the floor, unconscious. At this sight Patty screamed praying her babies were alive.

A Few Minutes Before. The Leandcoleris Manor.

The Boys Have Been Arguing.

"I told her I loved her!" Chris protested.

"Yes you told her but did you do anything to prove it? Would you give up everything for her?" Leo asked.

Chris hesitated.

"Exactly," Andy stated. "You hesitate, you're not sure."

Chris sighed in defeated.

"You've got to grow up Chris, Paige doesn't need or want a cocky self-absorbed boy," Cole insisted. "She needs and wants a man who will always put her before himself."

"What about you three!" Chris yelled, jumping to his feet and rounding on his cousins. "I haven't seen any of you approach our parents and tell them you want to marry commoners!"

The other three men looked down guiltily and Chris glared at them.

"You pretend to be so wise but have any of you told any of the Halliwells you love them! If I'm pathetic then the three of you are disgraceful!" he spat.

"That's enough Chris!" Andy boomed. "This is what we mean about growing up, stop trying to shift the blame!"

"Why did I have to be the one to have an arranged marriage?" Chris sighed, sinking back onto the sofa.

"Speaking of that, where is Viviane?" Leo asked.

"Out with our parents, I can't stand that woman!" Chris sighed, throwing himself back on the sofa.

"Maybe you should tell her that," Andy suggested.

"I can't… if I do I'll be disowned," Chris stuttered.

"Maybe you need to get your priorities straight," Leo said.

Suddenly Chris and Leo doubled over.

"What ever is the matter?" Andy questioned with concern.

"It's the girls, something's wrong," Leo answered.

"What!" Cole cried.

"We have to get to them!" Chris gasped. "**_Now_**!"

The four cousins stood to leave but were stopped by five familiar demons.

"Not so fast gentlemen!" they spat.


End file.
